


Healing Hands

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

Dixie had been in pain since the Table. She had shown it in so many ways and, much as everyone had been supportive, she had known she needed help. Proper help. Flicka, a new girl with the company and one who was still working to get up to scratch in the ring although she had stepped in for Christy for a while on the mic, was watching as Dixie was once again carried to her office. This time she followed, smiling slightly as she moved to push the door closed behind her, turning to lock it. 

"Dixie...this is madness. You got hurt. You need rest."

"I can't."

Flicka had paused, then moved closer. 

"At least let me try to sort your back out?"

Dixie had hesitated, then agreed, settling herself on her desk. Flicka had moved to trail a hand over Dixie's back, slowly probing for the damage, smiling as she found it. She had said nothing, moving to snap the few disks back into place, she knew the others were still damaged but now she could protect Dixie's back a little better. 

"Please get some rest..."


End file.
